dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fisherman/Gathering/Research
Fish Frequency How often will you get nothing? When is the best time of day to fish? Does lvl affect the type of fish? Questions often pondered while my line drifts in the current after one more fish. Rather than let these questions bother me, I'm starting the Fishing Research page. All Dofus fishers are invited to participate. Principle is pretty simple: Go fishing. Record the following info: Starting fishing professional level Type of rod used General fishing location (Asturb Lake, Amakna Waterfront, etc.) (Dofus) Starting time of day Type of school tested on (I recommend fishing only one type of school while researching, ie: Small Fishes (river), Big Fishes (sea), etc.) How many times you tried to catch a fish Type and number of fish caught Total failed casts (yes, we could math this from the other info but make it easy for the viewers) Any special notes Your Name (so we can thank you!) This sounds harder than it is. You are fishing anyway, restrict yourself to one location, rod and (the hard one) type of school. Keep track of the number of times you tried and count up what you caught at the end. If you are going to contribute, please cast your line at least 20 times. Helps with data accuracy. Example: If I try 4 times and get 1 ancestral trout, that's a 25% success rate for Ancestral Trout. Not quite realistic, see? Over time and with a few participants we should be able to see which of these conditions affect fishing success. Once we see patterns emerging we'll go ahead and draw up some "Fish Frequency" charts. Right now we wouldn't know what to put in them! Raw Data Entry Form (DO NOT USE THE FIRST FORM, it's intended for contributors to copy/paste/fill out): Entry # Fishing Level: ## Rod: {rod} Location: {location} Time of Day: HH:MM School: {school} Notes: Fished by: Entry 1 Fishing Level: 37 Rod: Cubic Fishing Rod Location: Amanka Lake Time of Day: 13:30 School: Small Fish (river) Notes: Used cubic rod instead of Knitting needle, so as not to skew fish % to kittenfish, needs followup with knitting needle. Fished by: ADuryea Entry 2 Fishing Level: 37 Rod: Knitting Needle Location: Sufokia Time of Day: 18:00 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: Used knitting needle instead of cubic fishing rod, so as not to skew fish % to breaded fish, needs followup with cubic fishing rod. Reached level 38 while in the middle of fishing. Personally was shocked by 100% fishing success rate following on Entry 1's 80% success rate. Fished by: ADuryea Entry 3 Fishing Level: 18-19 Rod: Standard Fishing Rod Location: Madrestam Harbor Time of Day: 23:25 School: Small Fishes (sea) Notes: Ran into a Crab Devourer on cast 14. Reached level 19 on cast 63. Fought a Breaded Fish Devourer on cast 73. Fought another Breaded Fish Devourer on cast 96. All times that I fought a Devourer, I had cought a Grawn Fished by: AtomicHype Category:Game information Entry 4 Fishing Level: 1-5 Rod: {Short Fishing Rod} Location: {Astrub Lake} Time of Day: 3:38 DST-4:50 DST School: {Small fishes} Notes: Gudgeon on casts: 3, 4, 5, 12, 16, 17, 19, 20, 23, 28, 34, 36, 39, 40, 45, 50, 53, 57, 61, 62, 65, 66, 69, 73, 74, 76, 77 (Devourer),78,79,80,90,95,97,99. Trout on casts: 11.22,24,27,29,31,60,81,83,89,92,93. Kittenfish on casts: 33,51, 67 (Devourer),72(Devourer),75,82. Had a kitty avatar following me around after I dropped him a kittenfish. =P The bobber seems to spin more when I catch something, I'll keep an eye on this in future tests. Fished by:'''Thetis '''Entry 5 Fishing Level: 11 -> 12 Rod: Short Fishing Rod Location: Amakna Lake Time of Day: 18:06 -> 18:55 School: Small Fishes (river) Notes: Fought devourer 2 times. The rest is standart, added to complete the basic statistics, possible followup with same conditions (including Short Fishing Rod) and higher profession level (40+) would be good Fished by: Wrin